Biblia Fallouta 9
Dziewiąta aktualizacja Biblii Fallouta Oto dziewiąta aktualizacja Bibli Fallouta - jeżeli przegapiłeś którąś z poprzednich odwiedź stronę Black Isle (www.blackisle.com), przewiń stronę w dół i kliknij sekcję "Tu znajdziesz więcej nowości" (przewiń stronę lub użyj wyszukiwarki, wpisując słowo "Fallout"). Pierwsze trzy aktualizacje zostały biorczo umieszczone w złowrogo brzmiącej "aktualizacji 0", natomiast czwarta, piąta, szósta, siódma i ósma są oddzielnie. Dla tych, którzy wcześniej nie czytali Biblii Fallouta - jest to zbiór materiałów i ciekawostek z gier Fallout i Fallout 2 zebranych w jednym dokumencie tak, aby fani mogli im się przyjżeć. Jeśli znajdziesz jakieś błędy lub chciałbyś się czegoś dowiedzieć, wyślij mi e-mail na Cavellone@blackisle.com, a zobaczę co się da zrobić. Nie obiecuję, że odpiszę natychmiast, ale zajme się tym - w weekend, jak zazwyczaj. Ta aktualizacja zawiera wywiad z projektantem/programistą Fallouta Jessem Heingiem, króry wymyślił Zax'a, pomógł stworzyć Złomowo i spędzał czas, próbując nie blokować ciałem Joleny Blalock z Enterprise - takie różne błahostki, którymi Jess z chęcią się z nami podzielił (ciekawe jak miały wyglądać sekwencje filmowe ze Złomowa). Znajdziesz tu także kwestie o rodzajach braminów, płci mutantów, informacje o Celcie Patryku z F1, kilka pytań i odpowiedzi (chodź nie tyle, co w Biblii numer 8), wiele wyrzuconych przez Kanadyjczyków tortów, prawdę o Bractwie Stali, uczczenie flagi Fallouta, zwycięzcę konkursu "Ink Spots" i jeszcze więcej opadu radioaktywnego z naszego, post-holocaustowego świata przyszłości. Dzięki za popieranie Fallouta, Chris Avellone @ Black Isle Studios Szybkie przejście Oto kolejna lista spraw, z którymi zaczynamy aktualizację. Jest to niemal to samo, co ostatnim razem, więc możecie spokojnie to pominąć jeżeli jesteście weteranami poprzednich aktualizacji. #Tak więc ponownie - wszelkie pytania i sugestie odnośnie Biblii Fallouta wysyłajcie na Cavellone@blackisle.com. Zanim jednak to zrobisz - przeczytaj punkt 2, poniżej. ' #Propozycje materiałów do umieszczenia w Biblii, sugestie na temat dobrych Falloutowych melodii z lat 50-tych, komentarze na temat czemu przekładacie pnpRPG nad cRPG, pytania o wydarzenia związane z Falloutami i propozycje na temat dobrych materiałów źródłowych są mile widziane, ale jest wiele rzeczy, na które nie mogę lub nie chcę odpowiedzieć, bo jestem zajęty i was nienawidzę. Są to m. in: *Podpowiedzi lub solucje do gry. Jeśli potrzebujesz podpowiedzi lub porady, odwiedź tablicę wiadomości Black Isle: http://feedback.blackisle.com :: W ciągu pietnastu sekund ktoś odpowie na twoje pytanie. Odpowiedź okazjonalnie może być drwiąca i sarkastyczna oraz opatrzona epitetami takimi jak "głupek" lub "kretyn", lecz otrzymasz swoją odpowiedź. Niech cię usłyszą. *Prośby o poradę techniczną. Jeśli masz jakikolwiek problem z płyrami z Falloutem lub innymi grami Interplay, musisz skontaktować się z obsługą klijenta Inteprlay przez któryś z poniższych e-mail: : Problemy techniczne: : support@interplay.com : Wszelkie pytania dotyczące produktów Interplay, wyłączając pytania o podpowiedzi do gry: : orderdesk@interplay.com *Odpowiedzi na pytania nie dotyczące ''Fallouta 1 lub 2''. Czasem, gdy mam dobry humor, mogę coś powiedzieć o Fallout Tactics. Nie udzielam informacji o ''Fallout 3. *Czytanie fanowskich materiałów na temat uniwersum Fallouta. *Udzielanie jakichkolwiek informacji, porad, podpowiedzi, czy innego wsparcia o serii Baldur's Gate, Icewind Dale I ''lub ''II, Planetescape: Torment czy Dark Alliance. #Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy przysyłali muzykę. Jeżeli masz cokolwiek, co trafia do ciebie równie dobrze, co Falloutowy nastrój lat pięćdziesiątych, ślij na adres, wymieniony w punkcie 1. Zawsze szukam nowych kawałków. #Wiele pytań wciąż tkwi w moim archiwum. Jeżeli nie widzisz tutaj swojego pytania (zwłaszcza jeżeli zadałeś je niedawno), nie zapomniałem o nim, po prostu jeszcze do niego nie dotarłem. FEV a roślinność: W szczególności, marchew Poprzez moc bumpingu, mimo nieudanych poszukiwań funkcji szukaj na tablicy BIS, z dumą prezentuję argumenty '''Seniora Marchwi: BTW, "MCA" to akronim od Pana. Chrisa Avellone (czyli ja), dla niewtajemniczonych. Czuję się taki poruszony. Dla wszystkich nowych w tej dyskusji, pochodzą z niej następujące odpowiedzi: - FEV (Wirus Wymuszonej Ewolucji) tłumaczy bardziej poważne mutacje na pustkowiu (Mistrz, armia Mistrza - wisielce, centaury, supermutanty czy Harold), natomiast promieniowanie spowodowało większość pozostałych mutacji zwiększających rozmiary, jakie widzicie (skorpiony, szczury, mrówki, itp.) i nieco innych (ghule). - Świat Fallouta podobny jest do Torg - prawa fizyki i natury nie są takie same jak w naszym świecie, ale są oparte o wrażliwość lat pięćdziesiątych i okres popularno-naukowych komiksów - uniwersum Fallouta jest takie, jakie było wyobrażenie ludzi w latach pięćdziesiątych o przyszłości (ze sporą domieszką zrzuconych głowic nuklearnych). W efekcie, są niekończące się połacie pustyni, promieniowanie powoduje ogromne mutacjie, blastery i mózgi w słoikach są na porządku dziennym, a ty możesz natknąć się na kilka gigantycznych mackowatych glutów z planami opanowania świata, zobaczyć mnóstwo niezgrabnych robotów z szklanymi kopułami na głowie oraz sporą ilością migających diod, a nauka ogólnie jest nie tylko atomowa i optymistyczna, ale również jest o wiele łatwiejsza w uniwersum Fallouta (Nauka!) i pozwala ludziom tworzyć ultradźwiękowe pistolety, działa śmierci i lasery, zwykle w krótkim czasie albo z miejsca (w szczególności jeśli dochodzi do inwazji z kosmosu). Większość dzisiejszych koncepcji zajmujących się sztuczną inteligencją, nanotechnologią i tak dalej, nie jest częścią świata Fallouta, ponieważ ludzie w latach pięćdziesiątych nie zdawali sobie sprawy z ich istnienia (może za wyjątkiem terminu sztucznej inteligencji, który to został oficjalnie użyty na letniej konferencji na temat sztucznej inteligencji w Darthmouth, w 1956 roku, o ile dobrze kojarzę fakty). - Jeśli ktoś tego nie wie, świat Fallout to zdewastowana Ziemia. Serio. I świat wybuchł w 2077 roku, a nie w 1950 roku.. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy wzięli udział w dyskusji. BTW, NADAL czekam na wyjaśnienie, kim są owi dwaj wybitni twórcy, na których się powołałeś, Marchewka ;) Rozwiązanie konkursu "Ink Spots" Zwycięzcą konkursu z zeszłego miesiąca został Dj Slamák, który odgadł, że pierwszym wybranym utworem Ink Spots do Fallout była "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire". Brawo, Dj szalony mutku! Odin tak naprawdę był pierwszy, ale odmówił umieszczenia w napisach, więc... A teraz nasz następny konkurs: FEV wyjaśnia wszystko, połowę, jedną trzecią? W porządku, konkurs na kolejne spotkanie - nazwij dwa różne nieprawdziwe wirusy, które istnieją w świecie Fallouta, i nie jest to FEV I (ani II). Do dzieła! NIE, uprzedzając fakty, Mistrz nie jest wirusem. Ani Feargus. Więc, ha ha ha, zabawni ludzie, zapraszam do poszukiwań. Zepsute szafki w Broken Hills Tim Geoghegan (jego nazwisko brzmi jakby był złoczyńcą z filmów sci-fi) aby pomóc wszystkim, tym którzy próbują dostać się do tajemniczych szafek w Broken Hills. Co ciekawe Dj Slamák, nie wspomniał o tym, tak więc jest on na mojej czarnej liście ludzi, których sfajczę, gdy w końcu zdobędę swój miotacz ognia. Rzecz jasna, jeśli jednak coś wspomniał, a ja o tym zapomniałem, i tak go podpalę. Dzięki, Tim. Ten brakujący przycisk w Pip-Boy'u i Krypta Zero Paweł/Ausir, będąc dżentelmenem i naukowcem, udzielił mi kilku informacji o brakującym przycisku w interfejsie PIP-Boy'a oraz Krypcie Zero: Dzięki, Ausir. Odrywanie ręki Tanglerowi Ktoś, prawdopodobnie DJ Slamák, pytał ostatnio o przedmiot zwany "Ręką Tanglera" w poprzedniej aktualce. Wychodzi na to (przy wsparciu Edytora Fallout 1), że "Ręka Tanglera" należała do gościa o imieniu "Tangler" (zaskoczeni?), którego pakiet SI identyfikuje go jako lidera gangu Rozpruwaczy. Ewentualnie, miał on SI Rozpruwaczy, cokolwiek by to nie znaczyło. W razie gdybyście nie wiedzieli kim są Rozpruwacze, byli oni pierwotną częścią (zlikwitowaną) rodzinnego gangu Rozpruwaczy - prawdopodobnie był to konkurencyjny gang, który miał siedzibę w Gruzach tam, gdzie teraz jest Matka Szponów Śmierci. Jako dowód przyjąć można plakat "Ripper" na zewnątrz jednego z budynków. Według pewnych starych plików dialogowych ich budynek był otoczony pułapkami i mumiami, walczyli też dużo z Ostrzami. Och, w starym pliku dialogowym Nicole wspomina, że Morfeusz był kiedyś ich członkiem - nie mogę doprowadzić jej do wypowiedzenia tych słów w grze, które prawdopodobnie podzieliły los ptaka Dodo, kiedy to wycięto Rozpruwaczy. Jeśli komukolwiek uda się z niej to wyciągnąć, poinformujcie mnie o ścieżce dialogowej, a bogactwo narodów stanie się wasze. Żądam cyfr Langy '''pyta: '''Czy powstaną statystyki na temat liczby ludzi żyjących przed wojną oraz poległych, ilu zmieniło się w ghuli, ilu zmutował Mistrz, ilu stało się supermutantami i tym podobne? Nie. A co z Wasteland? Ausir '''pyta: '''Chociaż na pewno nie odniesiecie się bezpośrednio do "Wasteland", czy zamierzacie w końcu nie zaprzeczać istnienia gry w Biblii lub następnych Falloutowych grach (np. stworzyć starożytny klasztor w miejscu bazy Cochise i zniszczonego w trakcie wojny Las Vegas, itp.) Cóż, mimo że Fallout ma odniesienia do Wasteland, to wciąż dwa różne uniwersa, więc sprzeczności są nieuniknione. S.I. bloodbathmaster2 '''pyta: '''Czy będzie wyjaśnienie na temat SI? W ''Fallout 2 ''powiedziano, że SI nudziło się i rozpętało Wielką Wojnę. Spróbuję stworzyć przyszłe sekcie dotyczące Inteligentnych Maszyn, takich jak ACE, Skynet, ZAX i inne. To, co mówi Skynet (to nie jest jego prawdziwa nazwa) przeważnie nie jest prawdą i nie przepadam za pojęciem sztucznych inteligencji w Falloucie - są za bardzo w stylu lat 90. i XXI wieku. Święty Granat Ręczny? thumb|200px Ausir 'pyta: '''Czy podasz info o Świętym Granacie Ręcznym? :)))) ' Statystyki Świętego Granatu Ręcznego są po prawej... Zasięg: 15, waga 2 funty, siła rażenia: 300-500. Koszt rzutu to 4 Punkty Akcji. Zachowajcie na Horrigana. Niestety, nie zodłacie zdobyć Świętego Granatu Ręcznego w obecnej wersji gry z powodu buga. Dobrą wiadomością jest to, że istnieje łatka, którą znajdziecie na stronie. http://www.nma-fallout.com/binaries/fallout2.shtml Miłej zabawy. Łatka udostępniona jest dzięki uprzejmości '''Maxima Sorokina (aka Seawolf). Brahmin Sądzę, że Red1 '''pytał kiedyś na jakimś czacie o bramina. Oto więc wpis dotyczący bramina. Fallout PNP: Braminy! Braminy to zmutowane krowy z dwiema głowami. Jeśli właśnie powiedziałeś "kurna, myślałem że bramin to coś z Indii" masz rację. Wiele braminów dostało się do Stanów dawno temu na potrzeby krzyżowania zwierząt. Gdy spadły bomby, bramthumb|leftinom urosły dwie głowy. Są wytrzymałe. Są też w kolorze smakowitego, ciepłego brązu, jak widzisz na obrazku po lewej. Atakują, trącając głową albo próbują rozpruć kogoś swoimi rogami, strzeżcie się więc przewracając braminy. Z jakiegoś powodu tylko lewa głowa bramina ma rogi, co powoduje nieco ciekawych problemów z identyfikacją płci. Braminy zajmują istotną niszę ekologiczną w Falloucie - tworzą fundamenty dla przetrwania wielu gatunków, szczególnie ludzi. Są również kręgosłupem gospodarki RNK, a także kręgosłupem opartej na kradzieżach braminów gospodarki Nowego Reno. Braminy mogą ciągnąć wozy, stare samochody, pługi a nawet zwłoki. Braminy można zebrać w stada i potem zagnać je na wrogą wioskę, co jest lepsze niż niespodziewana opóźniona kula ognia. Braminy można czcić. Z sierści braminów można utkać torby i liny. Jeśli ciekawią cię takie rzeczy, to skórę można rozciągnąć na drewnianych lub metalowych prętach, tworząc łódki. Ścięgna braminów można wykorzystywać jako cięciwy albo nici do szycia. Gówno braminów jest świetnym nawozem (i podpałką na ogniska), Mięso braminów jest przepyszne - cóż, tylko dlatego, że nikt w Falloucie nie wie, jak smakował przedwojenny, soczysty stek. Braminy to źródło mleka, które przypomina obecne mleko, ale jest przerażająco inne. Braminy można przewracać. Kości braminów mogą być użyte jako maczugi, noże, groty strzał, sztućce, motyki a nawet kości do gry, a ich czaszki porozrzucane po pustynnym krajobrazie wyglądają naprawdę strasznie. Ich rogi mogą być przemienione w rogi do picia, jeśli macie ochotę na trochę średniowiecza. Braminy mogą być użyte do odwracania uwagi głodnych Szponów Śmierci, a z ich tłuszczu powstaje przyzwoite mydło. Ich skóra może być użyta do wytwarzania namiotów (albo tipi), ubrań, pasków, siodeł, butów, skórzanych pancerzy lub przedziwnie wyglądających kamuflaży, dzięki którym można się podkraść do innych braminów i posłuchać ich rozmów. Możesz również używać ich ogonów do odpędzenia much albo malowania, w zależności od poziomu twoich zdolności artystycznych. Istnieją udomowione i dzikie braminy. Postaci graczy są zachęcane do podchodzenia do dzikich braminów, tak jak do tych udomowionych, ponieważ efekt końcowy bawi Nadzorcę. Dzikie braminy potrafią same się wyżywić i można je znaleźć zebrane w małe stada na całych pustkowiach, wałęsające się tu i tam, pasące się wśród brudnych zielsk rozrzuconych po pustyni. Szczęśliwie dla ekologii pustkowi (i przetrwania gatunków), braminy mogą wytrzymać długie okresy bez wody - nawet nie potrzebują jej wiele, aby przeżyć. Mają silny zmysł węchu i nie wahają się przed stratowaniem jakiegokolwiek drapieżnika, który zagraża im i ich cielętom na pustkowiach - cóż, oprócz szponów śmierci, bo nikt nie zadziera ze szponami śmierci. Braminy są świetnym źródłem zalążków przygód przy spędach bydła i zbrojnych konfliktach na dystans, jeśli masz ochotę na klimat Louisa L'Amour na kilka sesji. Krążą plotki, że zapach gówna bramina jest silnie uzależniający. Jeśli chciałbyś dać braminom profity, to chyba powinieneś dać im trzy poziomy profitu '''Mocny grzbiet i profit Czuły węch, ale tak naprawdę nikogo to nie obchodzi. Uważa się, że braminy, podobnie jak wielkie mrówki, są efektem promieniowania. To trochę niepokojące, bo mogą być radioaktywne. | style="width: 1.5em;"| | |} W przeciwieństwie do większości zwierząt, braminy mają odporność na obrażenia, co sprawia, że ich skóry są dobre na pancerze. Bramin: Karta celownicza Gra PNP zawiera także tabele z obrażeniami krytycznymi dla braminów, a więc Bramin: Głowa Bramin: Lewa przednia noga (lewe ramię) Bramin: Prawa przednia noga (prawe ramię) Bramin: Ciało (tułów) Bramin: Prawa tylna noga (prawa noga) Bramin: Lewa tylna noga (lewa noga) Bramin: Oczy Bramin" Wymiona (krocze) Bramin: Niepożądane Oryginalne historie Suicidal Bob 'mówi: '''Z tyłu poradnika do ''Fallout 2, w dziale, który opowiada o procesie, przez jaki zespół projektantów musiał przejść, aby stworzyć fabułę, czytam o dwóch scenariuszach, które były brane pod uwagę. Pierwszy opowiadał o inteligentnym komputerze tworzącym miasto androidów i głównym bohaterze lecącym w kosmos. Drugi traktował o armii Mistrza, która chwytała mutanty jako niewolniczą siłę roboczą. Ciekawi mnie, czy te historie miały miejsce w obecnej fabule Fallouta, czy to się wydarzyło, czy też te pomysły zostały wymazane, kiedy to obecna fabuła F2, została wybrana jako ta, która zostanie użyta. Zostały wywalone i nigdy nie wydarzyły się w uniwersum Fallouta. Były to pomysły stworzone i rzucane wokoło przez pierwotny zespół, zanim drugi zespół, złożony z Tima, Jasona i Leonarda, rozpoczął prace nad F2. Nie mogłem znaleźć oryginalnej kopii dokumentu z pierwotną historią, ale jeśli znajdę, mogę go wydrukować w jego pełnej, oryginalnej wspaniałości. Jet? Kiedy? Myron? Ile lat? Hę? Daniel Horn porusza dobry temat: To tutaj mamy wysyłać rzeczy do Biblii Fallouta... Tak? Tak. Cóż, zastanawiałem się nad jednym: ile lat miał Myron i jak długo istniał Jet? Myron wygląda na starszego nastolatka, a może na młodego dwudziestolatka. Jeżeli jest tak młody, to co z tego, co wykombinowałem, nie istniałby Jet. Pani Bishop uzależniła się od Jetu za sprawą Bishopa (zanim się pobrali) i za to została wyrzucona z Kryptopolis. Jednakże jej córka, Angela Bishop, ma ile, ze 20 lat? Zakładając, że urodziła Angelę po ślubie z Bishopem, a dopiero później uzależniła się od Jetu, Jet powinien być tak stary jak Angela Bishop, a Myron powinien być starszy (według mnie o przynajmniej 10-15 lat) niż Jet. Nie wygląda jednak na takiego. Czy Myron NAPRAWDĘ wynalazł Jet? Czy to jego zwykły egoizm? Wiesz co? Masz rację - to był mój błąd. Myron powinien mieć 17-20 lat, ale to wprowadza zamęt, jeśli weźmiesz pod uwagę Bishopa. Zawsze myślałem, że Myron wynalazł Jet całkiem niedawno (kilka lat temu), dlatego rodzina Mordino mogła rosnąć w siłę. Myron naprawdę wynalazł Jet. Jest bardzo, bardzo bystry i bardzo, bardzo irytujący. Zignoruj więc rodzinę Bishopa i ich pokręcone losy - tak brali za dużo Jetu. Tabela chronologiczna Szybka aktualizacja na temat autorów tabeli chronologicznej: BTW,pierwotna tabela (jeszcze nie wydrukowaną, ale powinna się pojawić w przyszłej aktualizacji), którą przypisałem Scottowi Campbellowi, została wykonana przez Briana Freyermutha i zatwierdzona przez Scotta. Większość roboty ze zdarzeniami po F1 odwalił Rob Hertenstein, który uciekł nie wiem gdzie, ale jeśli to czyta, fajnie byłoby go znowu usłyszeć. Przepraszam za pomylenie nazwisk - wiedza to połowa zwycięstwa. Skok wiary Dan Spitzley chciał powiedzieć: Czy Fallout obsługiwał lata przestępne? Myślałem, że mógłby to być ciekawy zalążek przygody. Co jeśli świat Fallouta ma lata przestępne, ale 29 lutego cała populacja jest usypiana przez "złych kolesi" z jakiego niegodziwego powodu i budzona 1 marca. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego nikt nigdy nie widział 29 lutego w Pip-Boy'u. Gdy to wyjdzie na jaw, wszyscy są porywani przez kosmitów albo co. Z drugiej strony, to może być błąd w kalendarzu Pip-Boy'a, którym się wszyscy posługują i który sprawił, że świat po wojnie zapomniał o roku przestępnym. Od kiedy tracili ten jeden dzień co każde 4 lata może okazać się, że niedługo będzie ciemno po południu albo będą mieli śnieg w październiku. Przypominam, że nie akceptuję zalążków przygód, szczególnie od szalonych programistów, którzy za dużo pracowali. BS - Poprawki Odnosząc się do wydawców Fallout 1, wygląda na to, że są pewne podziały wewnętrzne wśród rang Bractwa Stali - Skrybów, Rycerzy i Paladynów. Rycerze i Skrybowie mają następujące rangi: Kadet, Starszy Kadet, Asystent, Czeladnik, Starszy i Główny Rycerz/Skryba. I... Paladyni dzielą się na Młodszych Paladynów, Paladynów, Starszych Paladynów i Głównych Paladynów. Fajne? No pewnie! Holotaśmy Sean Meskill 'chciał powiedzieć: Dzięki, Sean. Ian i jego broń Kilka osób pytało mnie, jaki rodzaj broni miał dać im Ian podczas jego dialogu w Kryptopolis. Odpowiedź to: nie byłem w stanie tego się dowiedzieć. Ferg wie, ale on mi nie powie, bo nie rozmawia już ze mną poza opluwaniem mnie. Ausir rozdziewiczający swoją stronę '''Ausir '''chciał żebym umieścił link do jego rosyjskiej strony... Właściwie to jest po polsku, ale nie mogłem się oprzeć. (www.fallout.scifi.pl) Oto i ona. Sprawy, o których nikt nie powinien był się dowiedzieć: Chet oraz Pan Oszust '''DJ Slamák '''męczy się z siłą, której nie jest w stanie zrozumieć ('Petruschka ma podobne pytanie): Naprawdę, nie chciałem zaczynać aktualizacji tej Biblii z kwestią Dj'a Slamáka, świat to szalone miejsce. Witaj Chris, przeglądając plik master.dat znalazłem... coś. Mógłbyś na to spojrzeć? Oraz podobny; to kolejny, oficjalny z Kryptopolis: Te dwie postacie oszustów zostały umieszczone w grze, byśmy mogli przetestować reakcje ludzi w danych lokacjach - nigdy nie zamierzaliśmy implementować ich do wersji ostatecznej. Pamiętam pisanie Cheta - i naprawdę był on bardzo użyteczny. Zauważ, umiejętności oraz wyobraźnie wplecione w każdą linijkę tekstu Cheta, to czysty kunszt, dzięki czemu niezauważalnie wtopił się on w środowisko gry, dając potrzebne usługi dla projektantów i testerów. Doprawdy, jest on dziełem sztuki. Nie wiem czy te skrypty wciąż są w grze. Jeśli tak jest, zalecam nadzwyczajną ostrożność z ich wykorzystaniem. Mogą przynieść sporo szkód. W zadaniach może zapanować mętlik, z którego Fallout 2 może się nie wygrzebać. Jak za dawnych czasów bywało Ausir/Paweł '''gra nieco ostrożniej niż '''DJ: Tak swoją drogą (znowu), widziałeś te zdjęcia? Są w plikach demo FO1, ale nie zostały wykorzystane w żadnej z gier. Według Tima Caina miały być to zalety/wady systemu GURPS, gdy Fallout bazował jeszcze na GURPS. http://fallout.scifi.pl/index.php?id=falloutboy.gal&img=artg One są zabawne. Przejrzyjcie je, ludzie. Daltonizm, otyłość oraz obrzydliwe personalne nawyki w pełnej krasie! W ramach nagrody - czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, które z tych trzech powyższych wad posiada Tim Cain? Dla dodatkowych punktów, możecie również dodać te trzy wady Joshowi Sawyerowi. Płeć i mutanty Neil '''ma pytanie w kwestii płci mutantów: '''Jak do tego doszło, że mutanty płci żeńskiej nigdy nie były widziane? Nigdy nie słyszałem o ghulach czy sypermutantach płci żeńskiej. Czy można je wszędzie spotkać? Czy może zostały zmutowane tak strasznie, że nie da się ich odróżnić? Oczywiście ghule i supermutanty płci żeńskiej istnieją, lecz wyglądają niemal dokładnie tak samo, jak ich męskie odpowiedniki. W rzeczy samej, nawet Vree nie mogła określić płci supermutanta w jej raporcie autopsyjnym w F1, choć można argumentować to tym, że dzikie psy odgryzły mu dzięcioła. Przybysz z Krypty... żyje?! Set/Seth '''ma pytanie o życiu i śmierci: '''Ok, czy Przybysz z Krypty wciąż żyje? Wciąż wspominacie, że opuścił Arroyo, ale nigdy nie usłyszałem nawet słowa, że zginął. To znaczy, FEV wydłuża życie człowieka (supermutanty, ghule). Nie można zaprzeczyć, że Przybysz z Krypty został narażony na działanie FEV (również to samo tyczy się Dziecka Przeznaczenia, gdy ten przebywał w Mariposie) podczas załatwiania sprawy z armią Mistrza. Tak więc jest jak najbardziej możliwe, że Mieszkaniec Krypty wciąż żyje i kopie tyłki? Czy jest to zbyt niemądre, by to rozważać? ps. Możecie nazywać mnie Set. jakichś niewyjaśnionych przyczyn wszyscy moi kumple tak robią. Bydlaki. Mało prawdopodobne, że on/ona wciąż żyje, ale nikt naprawdę nie wie, co się z nim/nią stało. Po prostu dajcie biednemu Przybyszowi święty spokój, okej? Więcej pytań o Bractwo Stali Cameron jest w trakcie dołączania do Bractwa Stali i ma kilka pytań: a) Skąd można się dowiedzieć, że pierwsi żołnierze Bractwa pochodzili z Bazy Wojskowej? Jest to na jednym z holodysków, które można znaleźć w Bractwie Stali lub Bazie Wojskowej ("Dziennik Kapitana Maxsona") - opisuje on, co stało się po decyzji Maxsona o dezercji z Wojsk Stanów Zjednoczonych w Mariposie. b) Czy główna baza Bractwa była pierwotnie jakimś rodzajem schronu? Jakoś teudno uwierzyć, że sami ją zbudowali. Pierwotnie był to rządowy/ochronny/bunkier/baza, o nazwie Lost Hills. c) Możesz mi nieco opowiedzieć o Bractwie w czasach Fallout 2? Ja zawsze przyjmowałem, że główna baza rozwinęła się na powierzchni, a posterunki zostały rozmieszczone w RNK. Mniej więcej tak jest. Ostatnie wieści z południa donoszą, że Bractwo jest wciąż scentralizowane przy bunkrze Lost Hills, lecz ma nasłuchujące posterunki, inne bunkry oraz bazy rozsiane po pustkowiach. d) Czy Bractwo Stali przejęło Navarro po zniszczeniu platformy wiertniczej? Nikt nie wie co stało się z bazą w Navarro po zniszczeniu Enklawy. Mało prawdopodobne jest to, że BS zdołało wejść w jej posiadanie po wydarzeniach w F2. Nie dysponowali znacznymi siłami na północy po zakończeniu F2. Jednak byliby nią zainteresowani - choć ponieśliby poważne straty. e) Kto wpadł na pomysł z sterowcami na starcie Fallout Tactics? Bo był... cóż... do bani. Zabij mnie. Niewiele wiem o FOT. Ale popytam. f) TSystem z FOT nigdy by nie zadziałał. Nowi rekruci pochodzą z wiosek, ale ich mieszkańcy nienawidzą Bractwa. Nawet jeśli jakaś wioska zdecydowała się opuścić Bractwo, zostałaby zaatakowana, a żołnierze wznieciliby bynt. Nie upłynęłoby wiele czasu zanim kolejne wioski opuściłyby unię, co doprowadziłoby do wojny domowej. Nie czepiam się, po prostu któregoś dnia mnie oświeciło. (Swoją drogą, to ciekawy pomysł na sequel). Można by sprzeczać się z każdym ze stanowisk, lecz nie uważam, że ten system by nie zadziałał. Powtarzam, moja wiedza o Fallout Tactics jest mierna, więc niczego nie mogę być pewien. Pasuję z odpowiedzią na twoje pytanie. Więcej odpowiedzi na temat B.S. Greg, jest w trakcie dołączania do Bractwa Stali, dostał trochę wsparcia. Dzięki, Greg. Więcej odpowiedzi na temat B.S. 2 Chciałbym dopracować nieco odpowiedzi na temat Bractwa. Po pierwsze, plik dialogowy Maxsona z F1 obrazuje kolejność awansu Rycerzy i Paladynów: Chociaż dyski Vree temu zaprzeczają - to w końcu patrol Rycerzy odnalazł zwłoki supermutanta na pustyni. Mogli wówczas odbywać jakieś ćwiczenia treningowe. Kaga-goo-goo Paweł Dembowski/Ausir 'chce wiedzieć, co jest grane z gościem zwanym "Kaga" w tablicach spotkać ''Fallout 2 ('''Petruschka, znowu ma to samo pytanie, co jest dziwne - skończcie z tym, panowie!): Oto seria spotkań z kolesiem z Arroyo, zwanym Kaga, które znalazłem w plikach master.dat. Odpowiedź - z założenia miał być to "rywal" i miałeś go spotkać podczas gry, zgodnie z opisem, który znalazłem: Wnioskując, na podstawie tego dialogu, Kaga był członkiem plemienia z Arroyo i z trudem znosił decyzję, że gracz został Wybrańcem zamiast niego. To wszystko, co wiem. Pozdrowienia z Rosji Andrej ma kilka pytań: Nazywam się Andrej i pracuję nad tłumaczeniem twojej Biblii Fallouta na język rosyjski. Chcę ją nie tylko przetłumaczyć, ale również połączyć wszystkie aktualizacje w jeden artykuł. Dlatego więc potrzebuję waszego pozwolenia na rekonstrukcję oryginalnego tekstu. Mam również kilka pytań dotyczących twojej Biblii: 1. W Biblii Fallouta napisałeś że "wszystkie osoby ze zdolnościami parapsychologicznymi zostały oficjalnie usunięte z gatunku kiedy Katedra została zniszczona w ogniu wybuchu jądrowego", ale dalej "pytanie o Bractwo Stali - skąd wiedzą, jak się nazywa mój bohater??? :) Mają zdolności parapsychologiczne, potrafią czytać w myślach, konsumować ludzkie istnienia, pochłaniać ich myśli i łączyć się neurologicznie z komputerami jak Mistrz. Żadna tajemnica nie jest przed nimi bezpieczna". Czy to oznacza, że osoby ze zdolnościami parapsychologicznymi z Katedry nie były ostatnimi? Cześć, Andrej. Przede wszystkim, dzięki za tłumaczenie - to nie jest taka prosta sprawa. A teraz odpowiedzi na twoje pytania: To był żart. W zasadzie wypisywałem wszystkie moce, które posiadał Mistrz (i bazując na tym, jeśli znowu usłyszę kolejną naukową debatę o tym, co jest "realistycznie" możliwe lub nie w świecie Fallouta, to Mistrz sprawia, że taka dyskusja jest bezzasadna). Żadne osoby z takimi zdolnościami nie przeżyły Eksplozji Katedry. 2. Napisałeś "BTW, gadające szpony śmierci zostały unicestwione pod koniec Fallout 2. Xarn i Goris nie postarali się o przedłużenie gatunku. Wszyscy przepadli, Kaput. Do widzenia. Właściwie, to moż'na '''bezpiecznie założyć, że każde zmutowane gadające zwierzę zginęło w tej samej minucie, w której skończył się ''Fallout 2". Ale w poprzedniej aktualizacji John Deiley napisał: W każdym bądź razie, jest szansa, że dwa inteligentne szpony śmierci przetrwały i przedłużyły gatunek. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że obydwoje to samce, ale to nie stanowi problemu. Gdy były modyfikowane przez Enklawę, gen inteligencji został określony na męski i dominujący. Oznacza to, że z połączenia każdego inteligentnego samca z inteligentną samicą zrodziłoby się inteligentne potomstwo. Kto więc mówi prawdę? Przy okazji, w FOT, było pełno gadających szponów śmierci. Ta ostatnia aktualizacja jest prawidłowa. Nie ma więcej gadających szponów śmierci po F2. I kilka moich pytań: W jednej ze swoich aktualizacji podaliście następujący link: http://www.iamapsycho.com/fallout/index.htm, który jest stroną gry Pen and Paper. Czy dokumentacja na tej stronie jest prawidłowa? Jeśli tak, to mam pytanie co do artykułu dotyczącego Enklawy. Napisano tam: "Platforma Wiertnicza Poseidon była tylko powierzchnią podwodnego miasta Hydropolis. Hydropolis zostało zaprojektowane dla dużej ilości ludzi (podejrzewam, że ok, 800.000). Jeśli to prawda, to oznacza to, że platforma wiertnicza w F2 to NIE jest Hydropolis, a jedynie "górną częścią podwodnego miasta zbudowanego przed wojną, nazwanego Hydropolis, które jest stolicą Enklawy. Możliwe jest więc, że zniszczenie Platformy Wiertniczej na końcu F2 nie zniszczyło całej Enklawy, a jedynie odcięło do niej dostęp... chwilowo. Informacje na stronie Fallout pen-and-paper game są świetne, ale niektóre materiały zawarte w książkach są stworzone przez fanów i nie były zawarte w grze. To jednak całkiem fajna sprawa i jeśli ktoś ich nie sprawdzał, niech rzuci na nie okiem. Drugie pytanie: 2077 jest rokiem dość odległym, może więc jakieś programy kosmiczne zostały wdrożone? Mam na myśli bazę na księżycu, czy coś w tym stylu. Przyszłość i programy kosmiczne: Tak, to jest możliwe. Sputnik (i strach przed nim) i wyścig kosmiczny były bardzo w stylu lat 50 (i wczesnych 60). I ostatnie pytanie: w FOT widziałem, że niektóre supermutanty pracowały nad rozwiązaniem problemu dotyczącego ich bezpłodności. Czy powiodło im się? Problem bezpłodności supermutantów w FOT" Nie wiem wiele o FOT, ale nie chciałbym, żeby supermutantom się powiodło, ponieważ fakt, że istnieją przez jedno pokolenie wydaje mi się fajny. Mały Nicky Nicky ma kilka pytań: 1. W ''Fallout ''można porozmawiać z Haroldem w Hubie. Jeśli spytasz się o jego historię odpowiada, że on, Richard Grey i paru innych ludzi wybrało się do Bazy Wojskowej by zabijać mutanty. Kiedy jednak oberwali po tyłkach, Harold zemdlał i obudził się koło kadzi z FEV. Następnie powiedział, że kiedy został znaleziony na pustkowiach, zmienił się i był to efekt czegoś z bazy. Dlaczego nie zamienił się w mutanta? On jest mutantem - FEV go zmieniło. 2. Ile lat ma Harold? W F1 powiedział, że żył, gdy zrzucono bomby. Zgaduję, że ma około 35 lat. F2 dzieje się w 2241 roku, a wydaje mi się, że bomby zrzucono w 2077 roku? Miałby więc 164 lata. Prawda? Jeśli nie, to ile ma lat? Nikt nie wie ile lat ma Harold - nawet on sam. 3. W F1 w krypcie Mistrza można znaleźć osobę posiadającą zdolności parapsychologiczne o imieniu Moore. Opisany jest jako "niechlujnie wyglądający gość". W F2, w krypcie miasta spotkamy Thomasa Moore'a, który również opisany jest jako "niechlujny". Czy to przypadek? To nie jest przypadek. Obydwaj byli najprawdopodobniej nazwani tak na cześć osławionym niechlujnym artyście Interplay'a, który nazywał się Chad Moore i który ciągle próbuje być tak fajny, jak ja, ale nie udaje mu się, bo jest zbyt niechlujny. 4. Czy w filmiku otwierającym do F2, to coś obok starszej to duże Bongo? Tak. Wielkie podziękowania należą się artystycznemu bohaterowi Fallouta, Scottowi Rodenheizerowi. 5. W Gecko można poprosić Wooza o opowiedzenie historii. Opowiada on o latającej głowie w piekle, która lata wokoło. Uważa to za przezabawne. Skąd wziął się pomysł na tą historię? Był to jakiś żart programisty? Gdy gra była w trakcie tworzenia, to głowa ta znajdowała się w niej i latała wokoło, robiąc różne rzeczy. Wydaje mi się, że nazywała się "Odciętą Głową". Nie ujrzała jednak światła dziennego. Gdy został wydany Torment i zawierał w sobie latającą głowę "Wooz" zagroził, że pozwie mnie na milion dolarów. 6. Słyszałem gdzieś, że można dostać szósty palec u stopy w toksycznych jaskiniach. Czy to prawda? Musisz wejść do toksycznej mazi bez gumowych butów, wtedy po pewnym czasie zacznie ci wyrastać szósty palec, który można amputować w Kryptopolis i nosić potem przy sobie. 7. Gdzie znajduje się 5 wydanie Kociej Łapki? 5 wydanie Kociej Łapki dostępne jest, tylko wtedy, gdy przyniesiesz 10 egzemplarzy Kociej Łapki do Pani Kitty w Nowym Reno. Gdy dasz jej dziesiąty egzemplarz, ona da ci wydanie 5 magazynu. 8. W F2, w przewodniku strategicznym znajduje się "easter egg". Gdzie on jest? Zlokalizowany jest w piwnicy Broni z Nowego Reno, za jedną ze stert złomu. Te przeklęte ogniste gekony Alex Lim/Alexsi Trzynasty '''chciałby wiedzieć: '''Chciałem spytać, dlaczego ziejące ogniem gekony nie mogą być oskórowane? Według jednego z głównych projektantów F2, Matta Nortona, jest to bug. Nie miało to żadnego ukrytego znaczenia. Kilka pytań od Redd NMMMO Redd, który jest Kanadyjczykiem, ma kilka komentarzy i pytań. Najpierw jednak zwrócił uwagę na to, jak powinno się do niego odnosić: Ok, a więc przede wszystkim nick brzmi red_nmmo - R E D _ N N N N O. Nie, żeby miało to znaczenie, ale gdy ktoś używa mojego nicka, to wilę być nazywany "Red". PROSZĘ ODNOSIĆ SIĘ DO MNIE JAKO RED! i/lub SEBASTIEN CAISSE (Prosiłeś, żeby napisać te nazwy Casp Lockiem, żeby twoje oczy na pewno tego nie przegapiły...) Jasna sprawa, "Redd." Druga sprawa, proszę powstrzymać się od wysyłania tipsów... Jest to irytujące, bo co najmniej 95% tipsów było omówionych już w większości solucji. I znowu, odnosząc się do tego, co napisał Per Jorner (ktoś, kto przysłał kilka pytań), mam nadzieję, że zajrzałeś w tą solucję ( http://user.tninet.se/~jyg699a/fallout2.html ), jako że jest najbardziej kompletna i odpowiada na wiele niewyjaśnionych wcześniej pytań (i na dodatek ja sam odpowiedziałem na wiele z nich :)). Każde pytanie dotyczące gry ma tam odpowiedź, więc gdy ludzie pytają o wskazówki/cokolwiek, możecie odsyłać ich do tej strony - i do licha, czemu by nie wstawiać odnośnika do niej w Biblii? Twoja "kontrola umysłu" zadziałała. Ludzie, jeśli chcecie spojrzeć na solucję zawierającą wiele szczegółów, to możecie wejść na powyższy link. Nie sprawdzałem go. Możliwe, że otworzy się strona z viagrą, czy czymś takim. Po trzecie, o NPC "party.txt". '- Samochód: Samochód jest użyty jako NPC, który za tobą podąża.' Redd ma rację, nawet jeśli jest Kanadyjczykiem. '- Maria: Powinno być Miria. Trudno mi powiedzieć, czy to tylko literówka, czy jej poprzednie imię, ale tak właśnie napisane jest w pliku...' No proszę. '- Doktor: Naprawdę nie wiem, ale mam przeczucie, że jest to doktor znaleziony w Krypcie 15. Nie ma na to dowodów, ale po oczyszczeniu Krypty 15 wydaje się taki samotny! Wydaje mi się, że mój żeński PC ma na niego naprawdę ochotę *update*. Patrząc na PID znaleziony wyżej (16777378) usuwając 16777216 (0x1000000) daje nam 162. Patrząc na 162 w pro_critters.msg magicznie otrzymujemy -> Doc Jones. Wymiatam (Uwaga: tą techniką można również znaleźć pozostałych NPC, sprawdziłem to :)). Użyłem następnie Mapper2 (Dimsa) i miejsca ich występowania zgadzają się z mapą.' Szacunek dla tego kolesia. '- Kurczak: Cholera, to easter egg... A myślałem, że odnosi się do "kurczaka" w Modoc...' Możesz mieć rację. Sprawdzę to z Jasonem Suinnem. '- Karl: Tak, to ten Karl w Norze z Modoc... (sprawdziłem to tak, jak w przypadku Doktora). Myślę, że pierwotnie musieliście przywrócić go do Modoc - coś, co podejrzewam, że musieliście zrobić z Jonnym i chronić go/ich jednocześnie, jako że może również dołączyć do zespołu...' Cztery, mam jeszcze inne sprawy, ale jest już późno i zapomniałem o nich i robi się zbyt późno. I dlaczego nie dostałem małego, ładnego rendera za wygranie konkursu z bilą numer 8! No, tak ONI dostają wszystkie fajne rzeczy! ::Wywracanie oczami:: O tak, palec u nogi. Żeby się trochę przyczepić - nie daje on oficjalnie żadnego obrażenia od trucizny, a poziom trucizny powinien wzrastać, mimo to poziom punktów życia wzrasta do maksimum (i jednocześnie do normalnego poziomu punktów życia). Niech będzie to na zawsze zapamiętane, że fani Fallouta biegną łeb w łeb z fanami Star Treka w maratonie szaleństwa. Dodatkowo - jako że to ty zaprojektowałeś Nowe Reno - to doniesienie było w rzeczywistości do tych starych dobrych gier Sierra, prawda? Możliwe. Ale myślę, że mogłoby to być odniesione do gier Infocom, jako że grałem w wiele z nich. "Redd" '''chciałby również nieśmiało pokazać, że flaga Fallouta ma JEDENAŚCIE gwiazd, a nie TRZYNAŚCIE, a więc tak, jestem całkowitym i absolutnym kretynem. Wysłał mi nawet diagram, ponieważ wydaje mu się, że ma kupę wolnego czasu, więc jeśli szef Redda czyta to, to niech zwróci na to uwagę i podwoi mu jego robotę. '''Dla dalszego czepiania się szczegółów, jeden z waszych tytułów brzmi "od 13 do 31", z "8 odpowiedziami na pytania". Jak ostatnio sprawdzałem, to 13 i 8 daje 21, a nie 32... Czy może coś mi umknęło? __________________ Red! '- Sebastien Caisse' Tak, Panie Mądralo. Miałem na myśli to, że zaczynasz w Krypcie 13 w Fallout, a on dał mi 31 pytań, z których odpowiedziałem na 8. To nowa matematyka, ale jeśli bardzo mocno zmrużysz oczy, może znajdziesz w tym sens, jeśli czujesz się do tego zobowiązany. Jezu, mam nadzieję, że nie wszyscy Kanadyjczycy są tacy, jak ty. Wywiad: Dając Jessowi Heiningowi "13" Zamierzam spróbować przeprowadzać wywiady z członkami zespołów pracujących nad Falloutami 1 i 2 (i jeśli mi się poszczęści, także Wasteland'')'' w przyszłych aktualizacjach. Jess Heing jest programistą, który został pozyskany do zespołu, by wspomóc pracę nad pierwszączęścią Fallouta i jest odpowiedzialny za całkiem spory kawałek gry, łącznie z Zaxem i faktem, że mogliście mieć towarzyszy w tej grze. Wyłożyłem mu "Trzynastkę" (pytań), a tu są jego odpowiedzi. Zapnijcie pasy. 1. Przedstaw się. Kim do cholery jesteś? Jestem Jess Heing. To przecież mówi nazwa sekcji z wywiadem, co? To coś przecież ma nagłówek, czyż nie? A może jesteś jakimś leniwym draniem? Przy Falloucie stawiałem pierwsze, chwiejne jeszcze kroki w projektowaniu gier, potem ruszyłem dalej, by spędzić około trzech i pół roku na robieniu sieczki w White Wolf. Ostatnio przytoczyłem się z powrotem do Kalifornii, by pracować dla Decipher nad grą RPG w uniwersum Star Treka. To znaczy, że często zdarza mi się odwiedzać studio Paramount i tym samym, że właściwie jestem największym maniakiem. 2. W jaki sposób ktoś taki, jak TY rozpoczął pracę przy Falloucie? Desperacja. Nie, nie moja, w Interplay'u. W skrócie, Fallout był w tym czasie oparty o system GURPS. Znałem GURPS. W college'u zajmowałem się informatyką. Napisałem w C++ krótki program generujący postacie i zaniosłem go do Tima Caina (kierownika projektu). Prawidłowo wprowadziłem int main(void) zamiast void main(void) w głównej funkcji. Dostałem robotę. 3. Tak, tak, ale co zrobiłeś przy Falloucie? Rzeczy i... takie tam. Głównie to, co dawało ci doświadczenie, albo postacie asystujące w rozwoju fabuły tudzież służące informacją. Coś takiego jak oskryptowanie postaci w Krypcie 13, Złomowie, Audytum, Blasku i Bazie Wojskowej. Spotkania losowe. Jeśli "coś" znalazło się w tych obszarach i rozmawiało z tobą, strzelało do ciebie albo błąkało się wokoło, zapewne ja oskryptowałem część lub całość tego, co to "coś" robiło. Wszystkich członków drużyny - chociaż nie bardzo byliśmy przygotowani, by implementować jej członków. 4. Co było najbardziej lubianą rzeczą, miejscem lub przedmiotem, nad którym pracowałeś w Falloucie? ZAX, pseudo-inteligentyny komputer w Blasku był moim ulubionym malutkim dzieckiem. Pomysł przyszedł z antycznej, pożółkłej dokumentacji projektowej do wczesnego szkicu Fallouta, który został znaleziony w skrzyni strzeżonej przez orka czy coś. Było tam odrzucone nawiązanie do komputera, który prowadził rozmowę z postacią gracza, więc napisałem dialog. Imię ZAX było, oczywiście, hołdem dla VAX, człekokształtnego robota z Wasteland. Wśród ulubionych rzeczy, tuż za liderem, byli członkowie drużyny. Tak naprawdę silnik gry nie posiadał wsparcia dla drużyny i jej członków, zaś zespół projektujący nie miał zbyt wiele pobudek, by je dodać (ani też nikt nie sądził, że było to wykonalne). Napisałem skrypt dla Iana, POTEM pokazałem go Timowi Cainowi. Osiem milionów błędów później, mieliśmy "funkcjonalnych" członków drużyny, którzy strzelaliby ci w plecy. 5. Co było najmniej lubianą rzeczą, miejscem lub przedmiotem, nad którym pracowałeś w Falloucie? Bugi. Poważnie. Najgorsze w bugach były błędy w kodzie jądra. Czasem zdarzały się wywoływania funkcji, które nie działały prawidłowo i powodowały wywalenie z gry. Jeśli ich źródła były w twoim skrypcie, to cała wina spadała na ciebie... nawet, jeśli była to funcka, której nie napisałeś, do której nie miałeś dostępu i nie mogłeś naprawić. Nie było innego wyboru jak założyć takiemu programiście headlocka i siłą wycisnąć z niego* kod, niczym sok z zjełczałej rzepy. O tak. Był też taki mały epizod z jedną postacią, używającą określenia "Orientalny" w odniesieniu do innej postaci. Pewnie, we współczesnym świecie i czasach uświadamiamy ludzi mówiących per "Azjata". Z pewnej jednak przyczyny ten mały fragment politycznej poprawności został wymuszony także w tekście w samej grze. Czemu postać gracza nie może być niepoprawna politycznie, albo w oczywisty sposób zła, nie wiem. W szczególności, jeśli gra pozwala ci na nafaszerowanie dzieci narkotykami aż padną, a następnie wysadzenie w powietrze ich zwłok przy pomocy dynamitu. I nie możesz powiedzieć "Orientalny"? WTF? * Dla tych, którzy zakładają, że w tym miejscu wyrażam seksistowskie poglądy przez zastosowanie męskiego zaimka w mojej wypowiedzi, chciałbym tylko podkreślić, że w zespole pracującym nad Fallout nie było ani jednej programistki. 6. Jakieś sekrety czy rzeczy będące na dalszym planie, które trzymałeś w ukryciu, a którymi chciałbyś się podzielić? Jeśli masz postać z inteligencją na poziomie 10, masz znikomą szansę wygrania z ZAX-em w szachy. Jednakże, jest to eksperyment, którego wynik jest z góry przesądzony. Pokonanie go zajmie ci tak dużo czasu, że gdy wreszcie tego dokonasz, efekty działania uprzednio zażytego Rad-X przeminą. Gdy wstaniesz od szachów, zachwiejesz się i przewrócisz martwy od mega dawek promieniowania występującego w Blasku. Są takie dni, kiedy jestem złym człowiekiem. W sprawie sekretów z dalszego planu, nie miałem szansy na umieszczenie wielu "easter eggów"... poza, oczywiście obligatoryjnymi odniesieniami do popkultury, które stały się tak powszechne, że jeden z nich był warty nawet doświadczenia w Fallout 2. Tycho (członek drużyny) był, jak sugeruje tło jego postaci, pustynnym strażnikiem - kolejne odniesienie do Wasteland. O i we wcześniejszej wersji Balsku znalazły się dwie małe, prawie schowane rzeczy... nie mam pewności, czy dotrwały do ostatecznej wersji gry, jako że już jakiś czas nie grałem. Za uszkodzonym, wypełnionym mazią, podwieszanym zbiornikiem było ciało obcego z wielką głową. Obok niego znajdowało się biurko, a w nim notatka. Brakowało na niej jakoś co trzeciej litery, ale jeśli rozszyfrowałeś, co mówi, mogłeś dowiedzieć się, że było to powiadomienie o ewakuacji podpisane przez Dianę Scully. 7. Czy stworzyłeś coś, co nie trafiło do końcowej wersji gry? Przeczytaj wcześniej wymieniony fragment o Blasku. W porozumieniu z paroma osobami w QA opracowywałem pomysł na mapy i zadania, w oparciu o wczesną dokumentację projektową. Dokumenty dotyczące Fallouta nieustannie ewoluowały i czasami dana wersja dokumentacji mogła zawierać wielką, merytoryczną dziurę, przez co trzeba było wracać do wcześniejszych kopii, by znaleźć więcej dziur i surowych pomysłów dla danej lokacji. Pierwotnie poza Chanami miały istnieć jeszcze dwie plemienne grupy bandytów - Żmije i jakaś inna grupa, której nazwa mi uciekła. Mieliśmy taki pomysł opracowany dla Żmij, by byli zlokalizowani w rozpadlinie w kanionie, z paroma poobijanymi wagonami i wozami kempingowymi i rozwijającym się czymś w rodzaju kultu czczącego węże. Planowane było zadanie, w którym gracz mógłby stać się honorowym członkiem gangu Żmij, przejść przez pieczarę z wężami i zdobyć perka Wężożerca za darmo. Niestety, nie mieliśmy czasu na stworzenie mapy lokacji. Długo i zawzięcie walczyłem także o inną wersję Audytum, ale nie byłem tak naprawdę w załodze starszym projektantem, a Leonard Boyarsky miał w głowie konkretny pomysł, który wyewoluował w to, co znamy z finalnej wersji.Mapy wyglądałyby podobnie, ale duża część fabuły dla tego obszaru byłaby całkiem inna. 8. Jakieś osobiste opowieści z okresu procesu produkcyjnego, jakimi chciałbyś się podzielić? Cóż, było całkiem głośno o tym, że trzeba mieć przynajmniej 18, by pieprzyć Mistrza... Macki, no wiesz... Pamiętam, jak uczyłem się zalet TESTOWANIA. Wreszcie rozgryzłem, jak ustawiać w skryptach zewnętrzne zmienne i udało mi się chytrze namówić drugiego Jesse'a (programistę) na zakodowanie ich w silniku gry. Jako rezultat tego działania, uzyskaliśmy możliwość wpływania jednego przedmiotu na drugi. Grupa programistów w zespole rozbijała nad tym swoje głowy przez dosłownie TYGODNIE, starając się dojść do tego, by użycie terminalu komputerowego przed Kryptą 13 powodowało otwarcie się wrót Krypty, jako że były to dwa oddzielne obiekty. Odkryłem, jak powiązać ze sobą zewnętrzne zienne, zakodowałem skrypt i pobiegłem do Leonarda Boyarsky'ego. Oj byłem głupi, że nie skopiowałem skryptu do nadrzędnego pliku... to jest, spisałem wszystko tak, by zadziałało, potem zapomniałem umieścić to we właściwym miejscu. Ależ musiałem wyglądać głupio, gdy powiedziałem: "Mam to!", nacisnąłem przycisk myszy, postać podeszła, pogrzebała przy terminalu i nic się nie stało. "Ależ miałeś czerwoną twarz", jak mówili w pracy. Inną chwilą, którą zapamiętałem jest decyzja o wprowadzenia do gry grupy łowców nagród z perkiem Dzieciobójca. Gorąco debatowaliśmy nad zaletami posiadania i nie posiadania możliwości zabijania dzieci w grze, ja zaś byłem wnioskodawcą kierowanej konsekwencjami rozgrywki - jeśli coś spieprzysz, poniesiesz konsekwencje, jeśli zabijesz dziecko, to ludzie się tak oburzają, że wynajmują łowców nagród, by ruszyli za tobą. Oczywiście, z umiłowaniem nazwałem przywódcę łowców nagród Avellone by uchonorować Chrisa Avellone, najzabawniejszego projektanta w Interplay. 9. Gdybyś mógł mieć jeden przedmiot z falloutowego inwentarza, to co by to było? RĘKAWICA WSPOMAGANA! Z okrucieństwem godnym Minsca (postać z serii Baldur's Gate) sprowadziłbym furię sprawiedliwości, miażdżącą głowy czyniących zło oraz nieostrożnych przechodniów. Albo, o ile chodziło ci oto, czy jest jakiś konkretny przedmiot, za który czuje się odpowiedzialny? W tym przypadku, równieżrękawica wspomagana. W trakcie rozgrywki postacią nastawioną na warkę wręcz i retorykę doszedłem do wniosku, że nie można wykręcić obrażeń niezbędnych do pokonania przeciwników pod koniec rozgrywki, nawet mając walkę wręcz rozwiniętą do 200%, perki, częstsze TK, Człowiek-demolka i zdolność do celowania w wybrane części ciała. Zacząłem więc lobbować za "wspomagaczami walki wręcz", z których to zaczerpnęliśmy kolczaste kastety i rękawicę wspomaganą (myślę, że tylko dlatego, gdyż w kółko powtarzałem Feargusowi "Rękawica wspomagana", dopóki wreszcie się nie załamał i nie zadbał o ich umieszczenie w grze). 10. Czym się teraz zajmujesz? Jakie są twoje nadzieje i marzenia na przyszłość? W obecnej chwili przyszło mi mieszkań w Los Angeles i pracować dla studia Decipher nad komputerową grą fabularną w uniwersum Star Treka. Właśnie przygotowaliśmy do dystrybucji nową grę, dzięki dziwacznym zmianom w licencji na przestrzeni ostatnich kilku lat. Do obecnych projektów wliczyć można pracę na swego rodzaju mało znanymi książkami źródłowymi, takimi jak "Star Trek Kosmici" oraz "Gwiezdne Statki". Byłem bliski wpadnięcia na Jolene Blalock (Subkomandor T'Pol na Enterprise) jakieś dwa tygodnie temu, co byłoby bardzo złe, jako że pod każdym względem nie jest dużą kobietą i zapewne bym ją zgniótł. Wątpię, by Paramount był zadowolony, gdybym przyprawił ich miejscowej Vulcance siniaków. Chciałbym zawodowo podźwignąć moją pracę przy Star Treku i zacząć pisać na potrzeby serialu i filmów. Byłoby to nie tylko bardzo przyjemne, ale mógłbym też zarobić trochę PRAWDZIWYCH pieniędzy. (I nie mógłbym poradzić sobie gorzej, niż w kilku dotąd opublikowanych powieściach). 11. O co chciałbyś zostać zapytany, coś związanego z Falloutem, czego nie było na niniejszej liście pytań? "Jak to jest móc pracować z zespołem Fallouta" (Mimo wszystko nie pójdzie ci tak łatwo, jeśli chcesz poznać odpowiedź, musisz faktycznie zapytać). 12. Gdybyś miał jedno życzenie, jakie ono by było? Teraz? Ponieważ dzięki temu kwestionariuszowi jestem w falloutowym humorze, byłoby nim życzenie ukończenia Fallout 3, by cały świat komputerowej rozgrywki mógł współuczestniczyć w radości, jaką jest jeszcze więcej Fallouta. Albo najlepszą kanapkę WSZECH CZASÓW. Jadałem kilka naprawdę dobrych kanapek, ale najlepsza na świecie byłaby w tej chwili czymś naprawdę przyjemnym. 13. Czy jest coś, co zawsze chciałeś powiedzieć w wywiadzie, ale nigdy nie miałeś okazji by to zrobić? WALCZCIE Z CENZURĄ! PRECZ Z CZŁOWIEKIEM! Dodatkowe ciekawostki od Jessa: Złomowo! Jess miał również dodatkowe uwagi odnośnie Złomowa: Dodatkowe ciekawostki od Jessa: Celt Patryk! Jess ma do tego dodatkowe uwagi względem Celta Patryka z Fallout: Tycho Jess również wspomniał małe co nieco na temat Tycho z Fallout: Tortem w twarz Już zdążyłem się ustosunkować w poprzednich wpisach - dzięki "Redd-owi". Koniec Jakkolwiek by nie było, to tyle, jeśli chodzi o aktualizację dziewiątą. Jeśli macie jakieś pytania, widzicie jakiś błąd, macie zastrzeżenia do czegoś, piszcie do mnie pod adres umieszczony na początku tej aktualizacji - albo umieszczajcie wiadomości na tablicy na naszym forum. Trzymajcie głowy nisko, Chris Avellone @ BIS Zauważcie, że "Trzymajcie głowy nisko" nie dotyczy wszystkich, których lekceważę. Głowy do GÓRY, wy leniwe dranie. en:Fallout Bible 9 pt:Fallout Bible 9 ru:Библия Fallout 9 zh:Fallout聖經9 Kategoria:Biblia Fallouta